


That's Mine

by Nigellica



Series: Marvel Soulmates [2]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Another!, Background Relationships, Cassie Lang in the cutest human to ever human, F/M, Father-daughter fluffiness, First Meetings, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentioned Loki/Tony Stark, Mentioned Natasha Romanov/T'Challa, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Poor Sam, Scott sucks at flirting, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Steve Is a Good Bro, Thor has a coffee shop, mentioned Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, not the best first impression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigellica/pseuds/Nigellica
Summary: Sam has no idea what he's done to deserve having his coffee stolen each morning by a complete stranger, unfortunately that's the least of his problems. Sometimes you can meet your soulmate in the most unexpected of ways, and unfortunately there's no returns policy.





	That's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a sort of continuation of Only a Kiss, set an unspecified amount of time later. You don't have to read it first but some parts will make more sense if you do. This is set in my own soulmate universe where when soulmates touch skin to skin for the first time it leaves a blood red mark behind.
> 
> I still want to write my Thor/Banner headcanon but this wanted to be written first. This is my first time writing this pairing, and I'm afraid they might be a bit OOC so sorry about that, I tried. Also excuse any accidental Aussieisms, I have no idea what's slang and what isn't.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> I own none of the characters, just the situation.

The first time it happens the guy is out the door before Sam even realises it's HIS name on the cup of coffee he'd just stolen. 

  
  


Second time he's a little more aware, moving to grab his coffee when the brunette man swoops in with a murmured, “I think that's mine,” stopping Sam in his tracks before he realises that no, it wasn't. It was Sam’s morning coffee, that he had to line up and order all over again. He was glad he’d left early, otherwise he'd have to be late or caffeineless for work.

  
  


The third time, he got as far as grabbing the sleeve of the guy's shirt to stop him, trying not to get distracted by his adorable upturned nose as he frowned at the brunette.

 

“That's my coffee,” Sam told him firmly.

 

“Oh shit, I'm sorry man, I thought it was mine because I was before you in line,” the man told him with a sheepish smile.

 

“No you weren't,” Sam informed him, turning to gesture to a woman sitting alone in a corner booth, “She was.”

 

By the time he'd turned back the man was gone and Sam swore under his breath as he lined up again.

  
  


The fourth time Sam stepped up to the counter the moment the man before him was served, ready and waiting as he looked around suspiciously.

 

An increasingly familiar figure in a cap stepped up in front of him with an innocent smile.

 

“Hey man, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday, that wasn't cool and I apologise,” the man said sheepishly.

 

Despite their history Sam relaxed a little, “Thanks for the apology man, just don't do it again alright?”

 

“Right,” the man agreed with a smile as the coffee was placed on the counter, “Tic tac?” He offered, holding out the box.

 

It wouldn't go with his coffee but Sam was loathe to turn down an apologetic gesture, “Thanks man.”

 

He took the offered box and shook a couple of tic tacs into his palm. 

 

“Sorry again,” the other man said, quickly grabbing the coffee while Sam's hands were occupied and sprinting for the door.

 

“Hey! Get back here!” Sam yelled, chasing him outside, he looked around the street but the man had disappeared into the crowd, his cap vanishing completely.

 

Sam growled and swore and stomped his way to work, managing to keep up a grumbled commentary on the man’s parents, cleanliness, sexual habits and general personality the entire way into his office.

 

“Coffee guy?” Steve asked sympathetically as his friend threw himself into his chair with a thunderous look.

 

“He apologised!” Sam seethed, throwing the box of tic tacs onto his desk, “Offered me a tic tac and when I was distracted he stole my coffee and ran for it! I chased him all the way into the street but he just disappeared.”

 

The blonde leaned casually in the doorway, “No time for a replacement?”

 

Sam tiredly scrubbed a hand over his face, “I was mad, I just started walking. That’s four times man, four times he’s stolen my morning coffee.”

 

Steve gave him a look that was far more amused than it had any right to be, his dark red, soulmarked lips now tended to show off every twitch of amusement in a way they hadn’t before Bucky.

 

“Maybe you should go to a different coffee shop tomorrow,” He suggested helpfully, “Thor’s is close by.”

 

“Last time I went to Thor’s the line was so long I was late,” Sam reminded him with a sigh, “Dude’s busy.”

 

The blonde laughed, “Tony’s been away over a week, pretty sure Loki would’ve scared the line away by now.”

 

That finally managed to get a smile from the dark skinned man, “Maybe I’ll try there tomorrow, at least I’ll get a fucking coffee.”

 

Steve grinned and moved to pat his shoulder, “Don’t worry buddy, I’ll grab you a cup of tar from the break room to hold you over til then.”

 

“Gee thanks,” Sam drawled.

 

OOOOO

 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Sam exclaimed as he stepped into Another! only to spy a familiar head of dark hair.

 

The other man turned, suddenly looking like a deer caught in the headlights, “Oh shit.”

 

From behind the counter Loki glanced between the two men, his icy blue eyes shifting from disdainful rage to amusement, “Why Scott, whatever did you do this time?” He smirked, completely ignoring the customer at the front of the line trying to get his attention.

 

“Brother! We have customers,” Thor boomed from behind the coffee machine, “Get back to work; Scott!” He called out, placing a take-away cup on the counter for collection.

 

The by now familiar stranger grabbed his drink from the counter and somewhat hesitantly headed for the door, very pointedly not looking at Sam.

 

He tossed up his options for a moment before stepping out of line and grabbing at the back of the man’s collar, stopping him short. His fingers brushed against the back of the man’s neck and he released him, reaching into his pocket.

 

Scott gave him a surprised look and Sam shoved a packet into his free hand, “Have a damned tic tac,” The man told him, filching the coffee from his other hand and leaving the man standing there, rubbing sheepishly at his neck.

 

Sam was actually whistling when he strolled into work, greeting everyone by name as he made his way into his office.

 

Steve met him with a look of amusement, glancing at the coffee in his hand, “So, when do I start cooking for you then?” The blonde teased.

 

The dark haired man snorted and sipped at his drink, “Why? Just because I finally got my coffee.”

 

The blonde stared, then groaned, “Dammit Sam, you didn’t.”

 

Sam just stared blankly, “Didn’t what?”

 

Steve sighed and grabbed his hand, twisting it so Sam could see the dark reddened patch of a soulmate’s first touch that had appeared across the backs of his fingers.

 

“Oh hell no.”

 

OOOOO

 

To say Sam had been distracted all day would have been a massive understatement. Once again he examined his hand, searching for any other explanation, any explanation that didn’t involve Scott the coffee thief being his soulmate.

 

Maybe his hand had brushed against someone elses on his walk to work, it didn’t have to be from grabbing the man’s shirt collar at Thor’s.

 

Sam groaned and let his head fall back against Steve and Nat’s couch.

 

“So you did a Steve, it’s not the end of the world,” Nat shrugged, handing him a beer, “Sounds like Loki knows the guy anyway, it’ll be easy to track him down.”

 

He accepted the beer and took a long swig, “This isn’t just doing a Steve, this is like, catching a guy robbing your house, and finding out after he left that he’s your damned soulmate,” Sam explained in dismay.

 

“Maybe he was just pulling your pigtails?” The redheaded woman suggested.

 

He snorted, “Right, because that’s better than a guy who just steals my coffee for fun.”

 

Nat sipped at her own beer, “At least he’s probably not royalty,” She drawled, lips twitching in amusement.

 

Sam eagerly grabbed at the change of topic, “How is your Disney prince?”

 

The look in her eyes said Nat knew exactly what he was doing, “He’s good, busy clearing the way for me to visit. It’s all something of a political nightmare. Getting to know each other over skype isn’t ideal but we’re making it work,” She shrugged, “Don’t think changing the topic will get you off scot-free, you have to at least talk to the guy.”

 

“Scott-free?” He drawled, raising an eyebrow, “Funny.”

 

The redhead smirked, “Not what I meant but thanks. Look, I don’t pretend to know how this whole soulmate thing works, but if the universe thinks he’s the guy for you then he must be pretty great. You should give him a chance.”

 

Sam’s eyebrow shot even higher, “Did you just-”

 

“Repeat that and I’ll deny it,” Nat replied instantly, “Just give the guy a chance. Maybe there’s a good reason he stole your coffee.”

 

OOOOO

 

Scott paced in agitation, “Why did I have to steal his coffee? It’s not like I even have a good reason,” He groaned.

 

“You mean from the same hot guy you’ve been talking about all week? That guy?” Luis asked cheerfully as he entered with a box of pastries, “Did you talk to him like I said?”

 

“Nah man, he went to Thor’s instead,” Dave told him, “Ran into him there.”

 

“This time ‘Sam’ stole his coffee,” Kurt added, clearly amused.

 

Scott buried his face in his hands.

 

“What’s wrong Scotty? You know we’re here for you bro,” Luis prompted, offering him the first pastry.

 

“He was NOT happy,” He explained, grabbing a danish, “He was VERY not happy. He gave me back the tic tacs, stole my coffee and stormed out. Pretty sure I blew my chances.”

 

“Nah man, you’re like waffles, no one could hate you,” Luis loyally informed him, “You just gotta talk to him.”

 

“You are like giant puppy,” Kurt chimed in, “How could he not want to pet you?”

 

“Maybe just try not stealing his shit this time?” Dave suggested dryly.

 

Scott groaned and sat down at his shitty little desk, “Fuck, it’s gonna be a long weekend.”

 

“Nah man, Cassie’ll keep you busy. It’ll be Monday before you know it,” Luis encouraged him, “Then you can talk to Sam the coffee man and everything’ll be good, you’ll see.”

 

OOOOO

 

“Daddy!” The little girl leapt into his arms with a huge grin and Scott scooped her up and spun her around, hugging her tightly.

 

“Peanut! I am so glad you’re here, we have a mission this weekend,” He told her seriously as he put his daughter down. 

 

Cassie’s big brown eyes lit up in excitement, “What is it?

 

Glancing at his ex and her husband, he lowered his voice conspiratorially, “Not in front of witnesses, come on Agent Pink, I’ll tell you in the car.”

  
  


“Quick! The building is coming down, get on my back agent Pink, we’ll make a run for it!” Scott yelled excitedly.

 

Cassie jumped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck as they ran through the house screaming.

 

Scott ran through the garage and dived under the closing door onto a carefully placed mattress, breathing heavily.

 

Father and daughter looked at each other and burst into giggles.

 

Luis stepped outside, trying to hide his smile, “Did you retrieve the entry codes?”

 

Cassie stood and presented him with a crumpled piece of paper, her little face serious, “Here you are boss.”

 

He took it with a nod, “Thank you Agent Pink, Agent Red, you might just have saved the world again. Stand down and wait for further instructions,” The little girl saluted and Luis grinned, he ruffled her hair and headed back inside.

 

Cassie flopped back down on the mattress, staring curiously at her dad, “What'd you do to your neck?”

 

Scott’s brow furrowed, “What do you mean?”

 

She blinked innocently at him, “There’s a dark red mark on it.”

 

OOOOO

 

Sam stepped into his usual coffee shop, saw Scott and immediately turned and walked out again. So much for that.

 

“Wait!” Scott called out, chasing after him and falling into step beside Sam, “Hi, I’m Scott.”

 

“Yeah I know, I read the cup,” Sam reminded him, not really breaking his stride.

 

“Right, of course you knew that. I knew you knew that. I don’t know why I said that. Sorry, I’m trying to start this off better I guess?” Scott placed a hand on the other man’s arm, stopping him, “Please come back to the coffee shop? I won’t take your coffee this time, promise.”

 

Sam scrutinised the deceptively clean cut man before giving in, “Alright, but next time you try to take my coffee, you're wearing it.”

 

Scott laughed, “Yeah no, that’s totally fair. I know you might not believe it after last time but, I’m sorry. Seriously. My daughter already told me how terrible I am at getting someone’s attention.”

 

“So that was what, you trying to flirt?” Sam asked as they stepped back into the coffee shop and he rejoined the line.

 

Scott placed a gentle hand in the middle of his back and steered him out of the line and over to the counter where two coffees waited, both with Sam’s name on them.

 

“I figured I owed you,” He explained sheepishly.

 

Sam grabbed one of the cups with a half smile, “Thanks man, definitely a better start.”

 

Scott grinned and grabbed the other cup, “Good, ask me why your name is on my cup,” He prompted.

 

The other man raised an eyebrow, “Why is my name on your cup?”

 

He pulled a marker from his pocket and held it out with his cup, “To go with your number?” Scott suggested hopefully.

 

Sam burst out laughing but accepted the marker to scrawl his number across the cup, “Alright tic tac, that was pretty smooth. You get another chance, just one, so no more stealing shit.”

 

Scott grinned and snapped a quick pic of the number, just to be safe, “Oh thank god, that was Cassie’s plan. All of mine were horrible. She was not happy when I told her how badly I stuffed up meeting my soulmate,” He explained, rubbing sheepishly at the mark on his neck.

 

After she’d found the mark they’d spent the rest of the weekend plotting and planning the best way to start his wooing of Sam.

 

“We’ll try again,” Sam offered, glancing at his watch, “We could go for dinner but breakfast seems more our thing. Meet me here, tomorrow morning at seven?”

 

Scott practically beamed, following his soulmate out the door, “Tomorrow at seven,” He agreed.

 

Sam gave him a quick once over before he turned to leave, “And you’re paying.”

 

Yeah, he could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> So hopefully there will be a Thor/Banner and maybe even a Nat/T'Challa coming at some unspecified moment in the future, we'll see how I go.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
